Cars 3 official transcript
Prologue: Radiator Springs/the search for a new traffic court judge Sally: "Well, Stickers, I just wanna say, congratulations on that Doc Hudson memorial piston cup race you won last year." Lightning McQueen: "Thanks a bunch, Sally, I just wanted to do this in Doc's memories." Mater: "Indeed, McQueen, I just hope we can find a new traffic court judge to take his place." Disney presents In Association with Pixar Studios Cars 3 Directed by John Lasseter and Steve Purcell Produced by Denise Ream and Mark Nielsen Storyboards by Dan Fogelman Screenplay written by Ben Queen Edited by Stephen Schaffer Music by Michael Giacchino Scene 1: Ramone's House of Body Art Ramone is giving paint jobs to every single car in Radiator Springs. Ramone: "There you go, everybody, good as new." Suddenly, some Lemons begin stealing Ramone's merchandise. Ramone: "Hey, come back with my merchandise you thieves!" Ramone begins chasing right after the Lemons, 'til the Sheriff spots him. Sheriff: "Which way did they go, Ramone?" Ramone: "They went that way." The Sheriff catches right up to the Lemons, then arrests them. Sheriff: "Lemons, tell it to the new radiator springs traffic court judge!" Lemon # 1: "Wait, stop!" Lemon # 2: "This isn't what it looks like!" Radiator Springs Traffic Court Room Sheriff: "The Radiator Springs Traffic Court Room will now call to order." Ramone: "There's the Lemons who were tryin' to steal my merchandise!" Fillmore: "And ruin my vacation spot!" Luigi: "And they were trying to break a the road!" Guido: "Bad a stop." Red: "They almost ruined my flower plants." Lightning McQueen: "When did you learn to speak anyway, Red?" Red: "Oh, just about a couple of hours ago, actually." Sarge: "Just wait 'til the new traffic court judge shows up." Sheriff: "Ladies and gentle cars, I'd like to welcome the new traffic court judge of Radiator Springs to take over the late Doc Hudson's place, the 1 and only: Judge Honda." Cheering In Excitement Judge Honda: "Alright, settle down, everybody, settle down." Judge Honda takes his place at the Judge's podium. Judge Honda: "I wanna know who's responsible for almost destroyin' my new town, I wanna know who they are, show them to me at once!" Mater shows Judge Honda the Lemons. Judge Honda: "Take those Lemons to the jail gate, Sheriff, I want them outta here this instant!" Sheriff: "Roger that, Judge." Sheriff leads the Lemons to the jail gate. Lemon # 1: "Now we've done it." Lemon # 2: "Looks like it's jail time for both of us." Sheriff his the lock button and the jail gate closes on the Lemons. Sheriff: "Well, that sure takes care of them." Cut back to Lightning McQueen, Mater, Sally, Fillmore, Luigi, Guido, Ramone, Flo, Sarge and Red speaking to Judge Honda........ Lightning McQueen: "So, Judge Honda, what's it like being the new traffic court judge of Radiator Springs?" Judge Honda: "Well, McQueen, it's super swell and thrillin', and I'm lucky I followed these instructions that the previous traffic court judge, Doc Hudson wrote himself right before he passed away to help me remember him by." Mater: "Well, that sure is dad-gum thrillin' indeed." Fillmore: "So, McQueen, what's your plan, man?" Lightning McQueen: "My plan is to win the 5th Piston Cup race." Sarge: "Good idea, soldier, let's go, troops, we ain't got no time to waste!" On the Doc Hudson Memorial Piston Cup Race Track Announcer: "Welcome, number 1 racing fans, to the Doc Hudson Memorial Piston Cup Race Track, where you get to see every single race car win the race: Lightning McQueen, Chick Hicks and Jeff Gorvette, race cars, get ready, get set, and go, (the 3 race cars are now off.) and they're off, Lightning McQueen is paired with Jeff Gorvette, and they're still trying to catch up to Chick Hicks." Chick Hicks: "You'd better catch up to me if you can!" Lightning McQueen: "Not if I can help it!" Lightning McQueen and Jeff Gorvette begin racing after Chick Hicks. Announcer: "Will they make it to the finish line? who do you think is gonna win this race?" Category:Transcripts